warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Spectre
Stat Progression Yellow indicates increase from previous level. Underline Indicates Max Value. Build Times & Repair Information Effective Spectre Levels vs Turrets Additional Facts *The Spectre was introduced to the[[ Event Shop| Event Shop]] during Operation: Deadpoint 2. *Production of the Spectre is LIMITED to ONE. *The Spectre was removed from the Event Shop at the conclusion of Operation: Devil's Grip. *The Spectre received the ability to be upgraded to Veteran Level 5 in''' Game Update: April 1st, 2014. *Due to the 2 Event '''Unique Unit Lock the Spectre was only available during 2 Special Events, its inaugural and final event. *The cost of the Spectre was raised from 48,000 xp 'to '55,000 xp for its Last Chance Price during Operation: Devil's Grip. *The Second Unit in War Commander to have a Production Limit '''not dictated by space requirements. *The '''Spectre will fly in a circle around its target. The radius of this circle is equal to the Spectre's range. *The Spectre always fires out the of its port side (left) as it circles its target. *The Spectre has ever only been used once by a Rogue Faction during a Special Event, where it made a notorious cameo in large numbers at wave 51 in Operation: Hellstorm 2. *The Spectre is not the only fixed-wing Air Unit that is able to outrange anti-aircraft turrets, however it is the only one that can actually take advantage of this range, since all other fixed-wing aircraft use strafing attacks that require them to fly over the enemy turret, putting them in its range. *With careful flying, it is possible to hit a''' Watchtower' with a 'Stinger (Range 510) without being hit in return. *The '''Spectre has a Maximum Health of 270,000 making it the highest Health found on any unit until the Crusader, surpassing the Level 11 Kondor 'by 105,000 and the Level 12 'Widowmaker by 18,000. *In Order to have a Level 13 Spectre the Player must be a Minimum of Level 31. This is due to the XP gained upgrading the required Buildings '''to the required Levels. In-Game Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes External Links *Kixeye Forum Post : Veteran Unit Levels Part 2! ( Official ) *Wikipedia - Lockheed AC-130 - Spectre In Real Life Animated Photo spectre 360 deg view.gif|360 deg view spectre1.gif|Spectre 1 spectre in action.gif|Spectre In Action Spectre vs Watchtower.gif|Spectre vs Watchtower Spectre Range In Aircraft Hangar.gif|1 Spectre + 5 Hellstorms Spectre Action In Level 35 Sickle Syndicate's Base.gif|Spectre Action In Level 45 Sickle Syndicate's Base Gallery The image has been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Spectre-EventShopInfo(final).png|Event Shop Info Spectre(EventShopInfo)-LastChance.png|Last Chance Offer - Operation: Devil's Grip Spectre-EventShopDiscription.jpg|Event Shop Discription Box baner 4.png GameUpdate 05-01-2014.png|Game Update: May 1st, 2014 - Veteran Level 5 spectre ad.png|Introduction Ad C130H-Logo.png|AC-130 Patch 1234300_425853724186136_679492870_n.jpg|Spectre Art 537219_425431640895011_875060433_n.jpg|Spectre Art 1075796_401989756572533_1447932743_n.jpg|Spectre Art weaps test.PNG|spectre test Gallery - Animation - Real Life Ac-130-shooting-down-o spectre.gif|Spectre In Real Life Slideshow Spectre-Lv01(AF-Lv10).png|Level 1 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Spectre-Lv05(AF-Lv10).png|Level 5 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Spectre-Lv07(AF-Lv10).png|Level 7 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Spectre-Lv08(AF-Lv10).png|Level 8 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Spectre-Lv09(AF-Lv10).png|Level 9 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Spectre-Lv14(AF-Lv10).png|Level 14 Stats with a Level 10 Airfield Video Navigation Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed Wing Category:Unit Category:Veteran Level 5 Category:A to Z